More Than Meets the Eye
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: While their parents are having a foriegn affairs' meeting on Air Temple Island, the kids get into some trouble playing pro-bending on a special airbending field. After Zuko's daughter accidentally burns Kya while playing, rumors spring up about how Uncle Zuko got his facial scar. Ursa Honora wants to find out, so she goes to her father and seeks out the horrifying truth.


"So, do you lilylivers wanna help me pull a prank or what?" The young girl suggested with a sly smirk, her friends huddled up beside her.

"Lin, what kind of prank is this exactly? This isn't going to be like the time I woke up with a frog on my face, is it?" Ursa groaned.

"Ugh, you're such a sissy, Ursa! It was hilarious! Wasn't it, Kya?" Lin replied.

"It was kind of funny," Kya confessed.

"You're not the one who awoke to frog slime on their face," Ursa mumbled.

"Girls…are we going to pull this prank or not?" Bumi reminded.

"Right, right! Okay, so you know how Tenzin is always sitting over there with Aunt Katara and hardly ever comes over to play?" Lin said, a devious grin growing on her face.

"I'm listening…" Bumi said.

"Here we go…" Ursa said with a sigh.

"Listen, Pyromania Pants, do you want to be in on the prank on Tenzin or not?" Lin snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'm listening, yeesh, Lin," Ursa stated.

"Okay guys, so what we're going to do is get Tenzin distracted by Kya waterbending his juice over so he goes to pick it up, then I'm going to metalbend his belt buckle so his pants fall down, and then you can light them on fire, Ursa! How's that sound?" Lin said while laughimg manically at her master prank.

"Mean!" Ursa shouted.

"Ugh, you know with a line of tyrants in your family, you're quite the goody-two-shoes," Lin mumbled and Ursa grimaced, why did _that_ always have to come up.

"Lin! I can't _light him on fire_! Do you know how _dangerous _that is? Uncle Aang and my dad will have my head on a plate!" Ursa argued.

"I'm on board," Kya said with a snicker.

"I'd be all for it too…you know _if _I had a part!" Bumi shouted.

"See, Ursa? Can't you be like them? They're okay with it!" Lin coaxed and Lin pouted.

"Yeah, but Tenzin's their _brother_, it's different to mess with your sibling! Plus, they wouldn't be _lighting his clothes on fire_!" Ursa shouted, "Can't you just do it without the whole potential forest fire part?"

"Maybe Ursa has a point, I don't really want to see my little brother ignited into flames," Bumi said.

"Fine! If you guys don't wanna help me pull a prank on Twinkletoes Junior, be that way," Lin said in a huff.

"We'd get in so much trouble too," Kya added, "Why don't we go pretend we're pro-benders again! That's always fun!"

"Yeah! Let's do that! Bumi, you can pretend to be the referee again!" Ursa exclaimed in agreement.

"Well, I wouldn't mind knocking you all of your feet," Lin remarked with an arrogant look on her face as she cracked her knuckles.

"Where are we going to play though? We played at the Agni Kai field at the Fire Nation palace last time, but there's nowhere on Air Temple Island to play!" Kya stated.

"Yeah, and Uncle Zuko almost _tore our heads off_," Bumi added.

"Why do all of our parents hate pro-bending so much," Ursa sighed.

"My mom doesn't!" Lin boasted.

"Your dad despises it though," Tenzin said as he walked up behind them.

"Tenzin!" Lin exclaimed, blushing.

"Hi, Lin. I know you all were plotting against me," Tenzin stated calmly.

"Oh, and how's that?" Lin said, narrowing her eyes and Tenzin just shrugged.

"Are you going to play pro-bending again? I'd like to play too….if that's okay?" Tenzin asked.

"Sure, you can play, Tenzin!" Ursa exclaimed, "It'll be fun having an airbender be on the team!"

"Yeah, come on lil' bro!" Bumi said, waving his hand.

"No, get lost, Tenzin!" Lin said, blowing him a raspberry and Tenzin just glowered at her. Her rude behavior towards him was very typical.

"I say we hurry up and go somewhere and play before our parents come outside, after their meeting ends, for tea or something!" Kya exclaimed. With that they ran off to a secret airbending training ground Aang had shown him the other day and began playing pro-bending as they turned on the newly invented radio to hear a live broadcast of a real match.

"What I wouldn't give to see a real match!" Bumi exclaimed and Lin grew one of her signature, devious grins.

"Lin…" Tenzin mumbled.

"Oh no, she's got an idea," Ursa moaned.

"Tonight, everyone, we will be viewing a pro-bending match, up close and personal!" Lin exclaimed.

"Lin, we don't even have any yuans!" Kya stated, "Plus, you have to be at least thirteen to get in without adult supervision, and Ursa and I are the oldest at twelve."

"Pish-posh! You both could pass for thirteen anyway, and our parents ended a hundred year war, that has its perks you know," Lin said with a smile.

"Like what?" Ursa said, folding her arms.

"Well, you, Ursa, are the _princess_ of the Fire Nation and your dad is _co-founder of Republic City_, how're they supposed to turn _you_ away," Lin said, putting an arm around her friend's shoulder, trying to convince her.

"Like this: _'sorry, Princess, you're only twelve, have no money, and no parent, tell your dad we said thanks for saving the world though'_," Bumi said sarcastically with a deep, mimicking voice.

"What Bumi said," Ursa said pointing to her friend with her thumb.

"Let's just play for now and worry about that later! And Tenzin, don't go tattling, I see you over there silently listening in!" Kya snapped and Tenzin put his hands up defensively.

"I won't, I won't!" Tenzin declared. They then started assembling their one-on-one challenge against each other.

"Okay! First up we have Ursa versus Kya! The esteemed firebending princess and the skilled daughter of the avatar!" Bumi said in his mock-announcer voice as Ursa and Kya approached each other.

"Don't get hurt!" Tenzin exclaimed as Kya and Lin both rolled their eyes.

"Ding-ding-ding!" Bumi shouted, emulating the sound of the pro-bending bell's initiative chime. Kya then launched a hand full of water from a nearby pond at Ursa and it slammed her in the face. Ursa wiped her face dry and then sprouted a fist full of her prodigal blue fire and thrashed it forward, Kya gasping and dodging the move as she counted it with another shot of water on Ursa's head. Ursa shook it off like a dog, and fired another shot of flames forward, which mistakenly went out-of-control and spurned Kya's arm, she cried out in pain.

"Ouch!" Kya cried, holding her arm.

"Kya!" Ursa exclaimed as she raced over to her friend's side, "I am so, _so_, sorry, are you okay?"

"No, it's okay, it was an accident, I know. And yeah, I'm fine," Kya said, still wincing.

"Should I go get your mom to heal it?" Ursa suggested.

"No!" Lin exclaimed, as Tenzin shoved past them all.

"Kya, are you okay!" Tenzin cried out, looking more frantic than Kya herself.

"I'm fine, Tenzin…" Kya said.

"You! You burnt my sister!" Tenzin yelled.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Ursa cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"And with blue fire, no less! This is going to leave a scar!" Tenzin shouted.

"Leave her alone, Tenzin. It was an accident, she said sorry," Bumi stated in defense.

"Is that all your family's good for! Scarring everyone!" Tenzin yelled and Ursa's inherited temper was getting shorter as she clenched her fists.

"You take that back, Tenzin!" Ursa screamed up in his face.

"Alright, alright, we all need to take a chill pill," Lin stated, intervening the fight.

"Seriously, Tenzin," Kya said grabbing her brother's arm in reassurance.

"Well, Dad has a scar on his back! Where do you think it came from?" Tenzin grumbled, pulling his hand off of Kya's grip. Tenzin was extremely overprotective of his family, despite being the youngest. He'd often come off harsh to those who'd even accidentally harm them, even his closest friends, but he meant well.

"Tenzin, shut up," Bumi said as he saw Ursa's face growing red, teeth clenched, water filling her amber eyes. "Come here, Ursa," Bumi said as he grabbed her hand and lead her away on a ledge.

"…He's right though," Ursa said, downcast.

"No he's not! Just because you bend blue fire doesn't make you anything like your aunt! Plus, you're absolutely nothing like your grandfather! You're like your dad," Bumi said with a comforting smile.

"My Aunt Azula did give both our dads a scar though…with her lightning-bending…which, between you and me, I'm really good at, don't you dare tell my dad!" Ursa confessed.

"I won't, I won't, I swear. But just because you're as good at firebending as her doesn't make you her. Look at the scar like this, not that it means you have your aunt's blood, but your dad's. I mean, I wouldn't exist if it weren't for him, he jumped in front of that lightning to save my mom's life," Bumi said and Ursa smiled.

"That's true," Ursa agreed.

"It's funny, my dad's told me the story of how he got his scar on his back and foot a hundred times," Bumi said, rolling his eyes, "Has your dad ever told you the story about his scar?"

"The one on his chest I've heard hundreds of times…" Ursa muttered.

"Well what about…you know…the one on his face…my parents never talk about it," Bumi admitted.

"I've asked before, but he gets all…_scared_ looking and just says he doesn't want to talk about it…the last time I asked he said he'd tell me when I was older, but I'm too afraid to ask him about it now…he gets all…stressed out about it. He's always so stressed out, I don't want to add to it, you know?" Ursa responded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Bumi replied, then he put a hand on Ursa's shoulder, "Hey, I know! Maybe Lin or my sister knows, let's ask them!"

"Okay," Ursa agreed as she got up and followed. "Are you okay, Kya?"

"Yeah, my mom's been giving me healing lessons, I patched it up, and the wound is practically completely gone now! Don't feel bad, Ursa, I know you didn't mean it, and Tenzin didn't mean what he said either," Kya replied and Ursa smiled, she was glad she hadn't scarred her friend's arm. Tenzin was still stubbornly sitting in the corner while crossing his arms.

"So, Lin, sister dear," Bumi began, "We were wondering…do you know…you know…what happened to Uncle Zuko's face?"

"You two have got to be kidding me?" Lin said with a snort. "Everyone knows, well apparently except his own daughter and people close enough to call him their uncle!"

"You know? Your mom told you?" Kya exclaimed.

"So you've wondered too…" Lin muttered, "Erm! I mean, duh! Who doesn't know, it's only the most famous story of all of our parents' world-saving stories!"

"Tell us!" Bumi exclaimed, as even Tenzin's attention was piqued as he scooted closer.

"It isn't sad is it?" Kya asked.

"Sad? It's _incredible_!" Lin began as she cleared her throat. "Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony, but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked, only the avatar-"

"Lin! Not _that _story!" Ursa grumbled while interrupting her.

"I've heard that one so many times I could literally puke," Bumi stated.

"Okay, okay! So, what really happened is: Uncle Zuko and Uncle Aang had to go back to the dragons!" Lin exclaimed.

"The dragon story? The one where they had to learn the true meaning of firebending? Lin that's not _the story_," Ursa sighed.

"That's another one that I'll throw up if I hear again!" Bumi said.

"Let me finish! I said when they went _back_!" Lin exclaimed, "Okay! So, after the war ended, Uncle Zuko and Uncle Aang went back to visit the sun warriors and the dragons! But-" Lin said, pausing for dramatic effect, "this time, neither of them were deemed worthy, because the dragons were actually on _Fire Lord Ozai's side_! And since they had both defeated Ozai, the dragons were now mad, especially at Uncle Aang. So, like he did for Aunt Katara, Uncle Zuko heroically jumped in to save his friend's life as they fled to Appa to make their getaway! Aunt Katara tried her best to heal it, but it was too little late…and this, my juvenile friends, is how Uncle Zuko received his heroic, legendary mark of _honor_!" Lin finished her tall tale.

"Is that really what happened?" Ursa said in awe, "Dad didn't want to tell me _that_, that's amazing!"

"Lin, that is so _not _what happened," Tenzin said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, what do you think happened, Twinkletoes Jr?" Lin snapped.

"I have no idea, but not _that_. The dragons wouldn't deem them worthy and then unworthy, that doesn't even make sense!" Tenzin insisted.

"Your face doesn't make sense!" Lin rebutted.

"That's the coolest story ever! I have to go ask Dad about it now!" Ursa said, growing excited. "I'll be right back, guys!"

"Okay, we'll be waiting," Kya replied.

"See you in a few, Pyromaniac-Pants!" Lin said, "As for you, Tenzin, it is so what happened!" Lin continued arguing in favor of her made-up story of Zuko's scar. Meanwhile, young Ursa couldn't contain her excitement about her father's false, heroic tale and she waltzed into the meeting room. In the council room was Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and of course, Zuko.

"Dad, I have to tell you something!" Ursa exclaimed and a councilman turned around and gave her a sharp glare, and Ursa laughed nervously.

"You ought to have a mind to have that girl of yours punished, Fire Lord Zuko, speaking out of turn like that," The same, glare-giving man grumbled to Ursa's father. Zuko just stood there with blank eyes, his mouth silently trying to make words. His friends looked at him understandingly, seeming aware of Zuko's discomfort with the situation.

"I-I…ugh…" Zuko began as he pressed a finger to the bridge of his nose, _"you ought to have her punished, speaking out of turn like that,"_ that line just kept playing in Zuko's mind, bringing back traumatizing memories. Zuko bit his lip and inhaled a deep breath, "I'm sorry, you're going to have to excuse me," Zuko stated as he abruptly left the room, growing emotional much to his humiliation. Ursa just stood, blinking obliviously. Aang sighed and got up to go after his distraught friend, but was stopped by his brother-in-law.

"Let him be, he needs some time to think," Sokka stated and Aang nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Sokka's right," Toph said.

"Poor Zuko…" Katara muttered as she then got up and put a hand on Ursa's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to interrupt the meeting like that, but Lin told me a story about Dad and I had to say something!" Ursa said.

"No, it's okay, sweetie, that guy is just stuck up," Katara whispered, sharing a chuckle with the girl.

"What story did Lin tell you exactly?" Toph asked skeptically.

"The one about Dad's scar, the one on his face," Ursa answered and Toph gave a puzzled expression.

"Sure she did…" Toph said with a small giggle to herself, Toph never mentioned Zuko's scar to her daughter, she didn't even know what a scar looked like.

"You told Lin that story? That's kind of one of our darker tales for a kid her age," Sokka said in disbelief.

"No, are you kidding?" Toph laughed, "Lin's making something up, I'll let Ursa believe it for now though, Zuko can tell her when he sees fit."

"I never told my kids because I didn't want to upset them…it's actually really sad when you think about all Ozai did to Zuko," Aang stated, "Looking back, him trying to capture me doesn't seem as horribly evil as we all made it out to be."

"In retrospect looking back to a sixteen-year-old kid like that trying to get his dad to love him by catching you sure doesn't, it was wrong still, but we were acting as if Zuko was the one leading the war," Toph said with a light chuckle.

"I never even remember Zuko has a scar…I don't think of him as 'our friend with the scar', or even The Fire Lord, he's just…_Zuko_," Sokka stated and the others nodded in agreement.

"Ursa, why don't you go out and see your dad, I think he needs your comfort right now," Katara said, sending Ursa out to find her father. "Whatever Lin told Ursa can't be true."

"Of course not, Lin doesn't even know," Toph laughed.

"Plus, Ursa was going off about it like it was some fabulous tale like another one of our ending-the-war adventures," Katara added. "And you! Why would you say that?"

"Well, it's true, the child shouldn't be interrupting important meetings. Just because that's how the Fire Lord got his scar, doesn't mean it isn't true. The punishment the Fire Lord's father gave him was uncalled for, yes, but I don't think it should go totally undisciplined," The councilman replied and the others just glared at him with no comment. Meanwhile, Ursa was out searching for her father all over the island. Zuko was sitting by a pond, a pond that was quite redolent of the pond by the palace that he and his mother would feed turtleducks by. He had his head cradled in his hands, and Ursa spotted him. She frowned at the sight of her father looking so upset. She walked over behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dad?" Ursa said concernedly, Zuko jumped a little.

"Ursa," Zuko said, his face lighting up at the sight of his young daughter, "You surprised me."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble!" Ursa cried, "I was just so excited about the story Lin told me and I wanted to ask you about it. I'm sorry, I guess I'm going to have to get in trouble now, huh?"

"No…it's alright," Zuko said, swallowing hard. He was never good at doling out discipline in the first place, let alone under these circumstances. He usually left Mai to the punishing; he was too horrified that he'd go overboard, his wife was always telling him that he couldn't be such a pushover. "That's not why I went off."

"Then why did you?" Ursa asked curiously.

"…I just, I was tired of the meeting," Zuko fibbed, "What story was Lin telling you anyway? About her mother and our _horrible life changing field trip_?" Zuko teased.

"No…" Ursa mumbled, "It was the one about your scar, not the one you got against Aunt Azula," Ursa said and Zuko's eyes jolted wide-opened.

"What did she say…exactly?" Zuko asked, had Toph really told her daughter that story?

"She said you and Uncle Aang were going back to the dragons, but this time they deemed you unworthy and you jumped in front of the dragon's blast of fire to save Uncle Aang's life!" Ursa exclaimed and Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at the child's tall tale. Of course Toph didn't tell her.

"That's not what happened, not even close," Zuko said with a laugh, as he rubbed his eyes, stressed out.

"Then…what did happen?" Ursa asked somberly and Zuko drew in a sharp breath. He figured his daughter would have to know at some point and time. She was a big girl now, she was twelve, a year younger than when he'd received the scar, how old Aang was when he saved the whole world. Zuko pulled his daughter close in a one-armed embrace, and then motioned for her to sit beside him. He put his arm around her shoulder, and braced himself to let her know the truth.

"Ursa…before I tell you…you have to understand that the Fire Nation was very different back then," Zuko began as he fondled with her hair between his fingers.

"I know, we were bad back then. We started a horrible war and everything," Ursa replied.

"Yeah…" Zuko said, taking in another deep breath, "Well…what happened…with my scar happened much before I even ever met Uncle Aang."

"Really?" Ursa asked.

"Yeah…" Zuko muttered, "My…._father_ was at a meeting…about the war and I knew I was going to be Fire Lord one day so I really wanted to go in…"

"Yeah, you wanted to see what goes on since you were going to rule someday," Ursa said understandingly.

"That's right," Zuko said with a slim grin, "Well…I was young, a year older than you, and had a quick temper and a big mouth… also _like you_," Zuko said teasingly and Ursa sulked. "So, the guards outside the meeting, they-they wouldn't let me in."

"So, what did you do?" Ursa asked and Zuko nervously drew his daughter closer, leaning his head on hers.

"I-I asked my uncle to get them to let me in," Zuko continued. "He did, but he told me that I had to be quiet, that the generals were…sensitive," Zuko said, now going off in a daze of his own flashback.

"So, what went on when you got in? Did your dad let you speak?" Ursa asked, she never knew much about her grandfather, she knew he was a bad man that caused war and that Aang had taken him down, but he didn't know much about his personal life, what he did to his own family. This question though, brought out even more anxiety for Zuko.

"No." Zuko said bluntly, swallowing hard, "The general, he proposed a plan, he wanted to sacrifice all these newly recruited soldiers' lives to win the battle. I-I thought it was horrible, the men giving their lives to fight for the Fire Nation, and they were throwing them away like that."

"You were right, that is terrible!" Ursa agreed and Zuko smiled, he couldn't help but be proud that his daughter had such morals.

"I know, it was, but I still wasn't allowed to talk, but I couldn't help it, I didn't want the soldiers to die in vain like that. Despite what Uncle had said, I got up and called out the general…" Zuko said bitterly, "and apparently, there was only one way to justify the disrespect I'd done…"

"…An Agni Kai?" Ursa guessed and Zuko nodded.

"Yeah…that," Zuko confirmed with a grimace.

"So you had to fight the general, but he won and hurt you?" Ursa said sadly, "You didn't have to hide that from me, Dad. It's okay if you lost, I lose things all the time!"

"…No, th-that-that isn't what happened," Zuko said, squeezing his daughter's shoulder, "I thought I would be facing the general, so I took on the challenge…but…when I went out there to the arena…it was…your grandfather."

"Grandpa?" Ursa exclaimed, thinking it was her father's uncle whom she referred to as such, "But Grandpa would never fight you!"

"No, no, it wasn't my uncle!" Zuko said, "It was my father, your _biological _grandfather, it was his war meeting, so I'd disrespected him, he was the one who challenged me." Zuko said with a miserable face, the memory almost to hard to bear, "I didn't want to fight him, he was my father."

"I wouldn't want to fight you either," Ursa replied, her eyes now growing wide at the story.

"I would _never_, _**ever**_, fight you, sweetheart," Zuko said fiercely, before picking up the story. "I didn't want to fight him, so I got on my knees, and started begging him not to make me fight against him. I even started to cry…But no matter what he insisted that I get up and fight him, but I just couldn't, he was _my dad_," Zuko said, almost yelling at himself rather than telling his daughter the story. "So…he said…that I was showing cowardice and he…he said that he was going to teach me respect and that suffering would be my teacher, then he…he burnt my face with a huge fire blast," Zuko finally got out, biting his lip, Ursa's eyes were wide and full of tears. She stood up in disbelief.

"I knew he was horrible, I knew all he did in war, but _why_ would he do that?" Ursa cried, "How could he do that to _his son_?"

"I don't know…" Zuko muttered, questioning whether he should finish the rest of the story.

"Why didn't Grandpa stop him?" Ursa cried and Zuko sighed.

"He couldn't, Ursa. If he tried to stop my father, he would have killed me," Zuko said and Ursa's eyes widened again.

"He'd _kill_ you?" Ursa exclaimed. Zuko then winced at the thought of telling his daughter that Ozai actually _had_ tried to kill him, _twice_.

"Yeah…" Zuko sighed, "After the agni kai," Zuko said, skipping the part about how his father taunted him while he screamed on the ground in agony for an hour, showing no mercy, "He banished me, said I'd shown weakness, told me to go capture the avatar, only then could I come home with my honor. The avatar, by then, hadn't been seen in a hundred years, he didn't expect Aang _to come back_," Zuko said with a scoff to himself, bitterly resenting his father, "He said it to get me out of his hair and give me more false hope."

"He…he sent you into exile, even _after_ burning you?" Ursa quivered, she looked like she was about to cry, Zuko was beginning to regret telling her this story. Maybe he should've stuck to Lin's rendition.

"I tried to catch Uncle Aang for years, but you know this part. I thought I was searching for my honor, but all I wanted was for him to love me…" Zuko said with a sigh.

"He didn't even _love you_? I mean, it doesn't _sound_ like he did, but not even a _little bit_?" Ursa cried.

"He didn't love _anyone_, Ursa. Not my sister, my mother, _nobody_," Zuko said, "You have to understand, honey, my father was a terrible man, not just because of what he did in war, he was awful to his family too."

"I'm so glad that you're my dad, and not him," Ursa muttered childishly, a tear going down her cheek. Zuko smiled as he stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Me too," Zuko replied, kissing the top of her head. "You know I'd never, do _anything_ like that to you?"

"Of course not!" Ursa exclaimed.

"Because I love you, Ursa. I really do, I love you more than _anything_," Zuko stated.

"I love you too, Dad," Ursa said as she returned the embrace. Zuko felt his heart warm, and felt blessed that his child didn't have to live in constant fear of her father, or having to feel like she always had to prove her worth to him. Something he and his sister had never known from their father; unconditional love. Zuko was lucky to have had this from his uncle; otherwise he probably would've crumbled apart.

"I better get back in now, my friends are going to get worried," Zuko stated to his daughter.

"Okay, I'll go back to Lin, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin too," Ursa replied, Zuko smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Off with you," Zuko said, giving her a friendly shove forward as he watched her skip off. That was another thing he was so glad his daughter wouldn't have to go through, being stripped of her innocence at such a tender age. Twelve was plenty young to still be able to laugh and play alongside your friends. She had real friends too, ones that would stick through with her through thick and thin. He'd waited far too long to make those.

"Hey Zuko, you coming back in?" Sokka called, with a snicker. Better late than never he supposed as he turned around to see them all standing on a balcony, waiting for him. He wanted to be angry that they'd been watching him the entire time, but right now he was just feeling gracious. Gracious that after all he'd gone through, it was worth it, he had people in his life that truly cared about him.

"Yeah, I'm coming, Sokka!" Zuko called back, shaking his head, "I see you all there, you know?"

"Good, because we have a surprise for you! Aang and Katara were super happy about it too!" Sokka said, laughing some more. Great, it sounded more like Sokka's typical sarcasm, what had happened now?

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Zuko said as he walked over, and looked over the view of the balcony, the air field was completely annihilated.

"See, see what they did, Zuko?" Katara shouted.

"I can't believe this! It took the air acolytes and I years to build that!" Aang shouted, pointing at the field that had a obliterated terrain field from earthbending, trees knocked down from airbending, was soaking wet with the surrounding ponds totally emptied from waterbending and half the field was in a conflagration.

"What? How? Ursa!" Zuko shouted.

"It wasn't just me, Dad!" Ursa yelled.

"Lin did most of it," Kya whined.

"Aunt Toph won't even care!" Bumi yelled and Toph just laughed. "See!"

"Toph!" Aang shouted.

"Twinkletoes?" Toph replied and Aang grunted.

"They were playing pro-bending," Tenzin snitched.

"Twinkletoes Junior, you tattler!" Lin screamed, "and don't act so innocent!"

"Pro-bending? Ugh!" Zuko yelled, stomping his foot down. "I almost forgot my annoyance of these guys spying on me because of this!"

"Well, it was Sokka's idea," Toph stated, "And that was a very sweet father-daughter moment there, Sparky."

"It was Sokka's idea though," Katara confirmed and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"This was Bumi's idea, to totally 'renovate' the field!" Kya shouted.

"Oh, sure, blame the nonbender!" Sokka yelled, "Why am I not surprised, you're all lucky you don't have a revolution on your hands with all these unjust, prejudiced accusations!"

"Yeah, Uncle Sokka, that will happen," Bumi said sarcastically as they all shared a chuckle. Despite the field being destroyed, and Zuko being spied on, they all realized something essential while hearing the teasing sounds from each other and their children. Some friendships really are strong enough to transcend lifetimes.


End file.
